Pullout drawers in refrigerator cabinets, and in particular bottom mounted freezer drawers, in which the freezer is located at the bottom of the refrigerator while the fresh food compartment is located at the top of the refrigerator, are often used to increase versatility of storing a wide range of food items, and increasing the accessibility of items stored in the lower portion of the refrigerator cabinet. Wire baskets are commonly used for storage in bottom mount pullout drawer models. Conventionally, there is a lower basket extending with the drawer and an upper basket that is pulled out after the drawer has been extended. Unfortunately, this type of wire basket configuration tends to become skewed when pulled out, particularly when the horizontal force (i.e., the consumer pushing or pulling on the basket) is not centered. One solution for this poor travel characteristic is a rack and pinion system. The rack and pinion forces the basket to pull out parallel to the rack gears. However this system needs a multitude of parts such as spur gears, gear mounts, a drive shaft and stamped sheet metal parts which adds significant cost as well as providing additional opportunities for parts to fail. All of which is unnecessary for a wire basket. Therefore, what is needed is a refrigerator with an improved wire basket configuration.